Found My Place
by silvermyth
Summary: AU: Zero is a new freshman at Crow's School for the Gifted; he has been paired up with Erts for the upcoming Problem Solving for the Future event, and when he sees Erts in his lunch, he goes to talk to him, and so begins a friendship. ZE in the making.
1. A Freezer Full of Ice Cream

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful series of Megami Kouhosei belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. Not me. I may own the first two English tanks, but I doubt that really means anything. Besides...my opinion of their translation isn't very high.

**Author's Notes:** Okay. A lot of Dual people were complaining that there wasn't enough good fanfiction here at ff.net, and I have to say that I agree, so I decided to write this. Besides, I figured I needed something more than Bloodied Hands for fics. Not that I can garauntee that this is all that good.  
  
This baby was intended, at first, to be a one-shot fluff Zero/Erts fic. But it's not, because it kept getting longer...and longer...and don't get all sick-minded on me, you pervs! Anyways. **Warnings: ** I'm pretty sure the characters are at least a little OOC. This fic has shounen ai. Nothing intense yet, but still it has shounen ai, so you are warned. Pairings include Garu/Ernest, future Zero/Erts, and probably some Rio/Phil, depending on how involved _they_ get in this fic. Oh, yes, before I forget. Words in /slashes/ like that are what Erts can hear in his head. Mostly his own strong thoughts, but also a few thoughts that are not his own. Now, have at it.  
  
**Found My Place  
**_Part I: A Freezer Full of Ice Cream  
_  
by silvermyth  
  
Hundreds of eyes watched as the freshman class lined up in front of the assembly. Only fifty students had passed the exams to enter Crow's School for the Gifted, a special high school for students with exceptional intelligence and potential for special abilities. All fifty students were above average in almost every aspect, and all had received full scholarships. One boy, a blue-eyed brunette, however, seemed separate from the group. Whether it was because he was shy or simply of an entirely different ilk of the others, Zero Enna stood apart.

-------------------------------  
  
"So Mr. Know-it-all Clay, when are we supposed to be paired up with the juniors for that problem-solving thing?" chirped an energetic Zero at lunchtime. Already three weeks into the school year, Zero Enna and his classmates had been learning at an increased rate--they had learned in three weeks what should have taken two months.  
  
"It is not a "problem-solving thing," Zero. It is called Problem Solving for the Future. Or PSF. We are participating in it to--"  
  
"Yeah, I know all that, Clay. But when do we get to pair up with the juniors?"  
  
Clay Cliff Fortran sighed. Zero had been really excited about pairing up with the juniors--probably because their problem solving instructor, Azuma, had paired him up with the top student of the class, Erts Virny Cocteau. "Two weeks, Zero."  
  
"Aw, that long? I hear this Erts guy is supposed to be really smart."  
  
"Of course. How else would he be the top of his class?" But Clay snickered. "But then...you're at the top of _our_ class. You don't seem very smart to me." Zero rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Clay," Zero said after a short silence.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Is that him?"  
  
Clay glanced up to see where Zero was pointing. Sitting at a table in the corner, a young blonde boy was eating his lunch alone. Clay adjusted his glasses. "Yeah, I think so. Hmm...I hadn't noticed him before."  
  
"Why's he all alone?" Zero pushed his lunch aside and rested his head on his hand, staring at the solitary boy.  
  
"I dunno. He's probably just shy." Clay looked at the boy again, then back at Zero. "You know, it's not polite to stare, Zero."  
  
Zero blinked and looked at Clay. "Oh. Yeah," he smiled. "Hey, maybe I should go and see him--you know, get to know him before our problem-solving thing. I mean--hey, who're they?"  
  
Clay glanced up at the blonde boy's table again. "The other juniors in the top five, I believe," Clay said, adjusting his glasses again.  
  
"Ah." Zero watched as the tallest boy put his hands on the table in front of the blonde and leaned towards him. Zero couldn't see exactly what was happening, or what the taller boy was saying, but he could tell that it was hostile--he'd been on the receiving side of stuff like that often enough to know.  
  
Without even the slightest hesitation, Zero got up and stalked over to the blonde's corner table.  
  
"Hey!" he called. The tall boy straightened up and turned around.  
  
"Who're you, newbie?"  
  
"Zero Enna. And you are..." Zero paused for a second to think. "You're Force, right? Second of the junior class?" The taller boy nodded. "Anyways, I wanted to come over and meet my partner for the problem-solving thing." Zero grinned and looked at the blonde. "You're Erts Virny Cocteau, right? I'm Zero Enna," Zero beamed, holding out a hand for the blonde to shake. Erts, who had kept his face lowered since Zero had first spotted him from his table, looked up.  
  
"Er..." The blonde blushed a little and looked at Zero's hand.  
  
"Hey, newbie, don't you know?" Force smirked. "He doesn't like to be touched. He's a telepath--that's why he's wearing long sleeves, you know." The blonde grew redder and lowered his head again, his face becoming hidden behind his hair. "He'll be able to read your mind if you touch him. Anything in your mind." Force leaned over to Zero and whispered, "Even your deepest, darkest secrets." Force turned around with a laugh and Zero watched as he left the cafeteria.  
  
"Whoa...he's mean," Zero commented. "Hey, I'm sorry if--" Zero stopped because the blonde boy had stood up and was picking up his lunch tray. His face was still hidden behind his hair. "You're not leaving are you? I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to you!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I have to go." Zero trailed him as he dumped his tray and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Does he always pick on you like that?" Zero asked sympathetically, catching up to Erts when he reached the hall. Erts stopped. "Hey, you know, it's kind of hard to talk to someone who's hiding behind their hair." Erts raised his head and looked up at Zero. "That's better. Now, I'm Zero Enna. You're Erts Virny Cocteau, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Zero beamed. "You probably already know this, but I'm supposed to be your partner for that problem-solving thing."  
  
Erts gave a weak smile. "Yes. You said that to Force." Zero put out a hand for Erts to shake again. "Er..." Erts blushed again. "I don't think you want to shake my hand. I might..." Erts bowed his head again.  
  
"What, read my mind? I don't care, really." Zero smiled again. "I mean, it's not like I have anything to hide, right? Well...I guess you wouldn't know, because we've just met." Zero glanced at Erts' hands. "Oh, come on, shake my hand!"  
  
Erts grew redder, but put out a tentative hand for Zero to shake. Zero grasped it and beamed. "See? No problem. But...you're doing that again. Hiding behind your hair." /You really shouldn't hide behind your hair. There's nothing for you to be ashamed of./  
  
"Oh!" Erts pulled his hand away and looked up. "I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
"Ah, it's okay." A couple seconds of silence passed before Zero said, "So, we still have twenty minutes left for lunch. Want to go outside?"  
  
"...Okay."  
  
"So, um...you're top in you're class, even though you are two years younger than everyone, right?" Erts nodded. "Wow. And...you've done this problem-solving thing before, right?" Erts nodded again. "Is it really hard?" Erts shrugged. "Hmm...so, do you always sit by yourself at lunch?" Erts shrugged again. "Because you're a telepath, right?" Erts nodded. "Your brother, Ernest Coure, he's in the top five of the senior class. Is he a telepath, too?"  
  
"Yes." The boys had reached the door leading outside, and were now walking on the school's front lawn.  
  
"If you want, you can come sit with us at lunch. Or I can come sit with you. You won't be alone that way."  
  
"Oh. Thank you." Erts smiled another weak smile.  
  
"Hey! Erts!" called a voice from a nearby tree. Both boys looked up. "Hey, what's up?" A tall boy with green hair and eyes dropped out of the tree. "Oh. You've got a friend," he said, grinning.  
  
"Hi, Garu," Erts said, really smiling this time. "Are you guys ditching again?"  
  
"No, never!" exclaimed the boy Erts had called Garu. He grinned slyly. "How do you expect us to keep the top slots if we ditch?"  
  
"Gareas Elidd, you should be number one, you know, but it's your own fault you're not," a quiet voice said from the tree. A second later, another boy, a tall blonde who resembled Erts, dropped out of the tree.  
  
"Oh!" Zero chirped. "You're in the senior class! I'm Zero Enna," he beamed, sticking out a hand to the older boys.  
  
"Er," Erts said. "You...really don't know how you're supposed to greet your seniors, do you?"  
  
Gareas grinned. "You're supposed to salute. Like this." Gareas demonstrated a salute, and then stuck his tongue out playfully.  
  
Zero laughed and saluted the older boys. The older blonde smiled and glanced at Erts. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Erts?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah. Zero, this is my brother Ernest," Erts started, pointing at the taller blonde. "And his friend, Gareas," he finished, pointing at him. "Guys, this is Zero Enna. He's going to be my partner for PSF." Erts beamed. Zero smiled; Erts had opened up a little now that his brother was there, and had indirectly called him a friend.  
  
As everyone sat down and started chatting, Zero was making observations. He noticed how both Ernest and Erts were wearing long sleeves and pants despite the warm weather, while Gareas' shirt was sleeveless, although he still wore pants. Erts was wearing all white, from his button-up shirt to his cotton pants. Ernest wore a similar shirt, but it was a dark green, with blue jeans. Gareas' sleeveless shirt was bright red with "CANDIDATE" written in yellow, and black pants. When Zero compared himself to them, he was almost exactly like Gareas in dress. He wore a red shirt, albeit without the yellow writing, and a pair of black shorts.  
  
"Hey, Zero, Ernest asked you a question."  
  
Zero blinked out of his thoughts and looked at Ernest. "I'm sorry. What was that?"  
  
"I said maybe you might want to come over some time. Tonight's a study night, but tomorrow we're watching a movie."  
  
Gareas laughed. "Usually the girls come over, but we can ditch them and have a guys night. I can tell Rio to show up, too. He's always fun."  
  
Ernest laughed, too. "Yeah, but then we'd have to make him something to eat. You know Rio. He'll only come if it involves food or girls." Erts and Zero laughed, too. Zero noticed another thing: Gareas and Ernest sat so close together that their knees were touching.  
  
"So...um...you guys are both telepaths?" Zero asked tentatively of the two blondes a few minutes later.  
  
"Yes," replied Ernest.  
  
"Do you get picked on a lot?" Zero asked, referring to the incident with Force.  
  
Ernest looked a little uncomfortable for a moment before he responded. "Well, I used to, all the time. But Gareas got pissed off and started scaring off anyone who mentioned it. So it doesn't bother me so much anymore. I just have to avoid people I don't know, now, since everyone I do know either avoids me totally or doesn't care. They know I won't read their mind without their permission, but some are still cautious." Ernest glanced at Erts. "Erts, however...I don't get to see him often enough during the day to watch out for him." A bell sounded from inside the school. "Oh, we'd better get to our next class. Why don't you meet us here after school, Zero? We can go get some ice cream. Garu's treat." The older blonde grinned as he stood up.  
  
"WHAT!? My treat?" Zero watched as the older boys bickered up to the door.  
  
"So, um, I'll see you here after class?" said Erts, a little quieter again. Zero nodded and headed to his next class.  
  
For Zero, the rest of the day passed so slowly. He was only barely aware that Clay was yelling at him again, and that he nearly got a detention from Rill in Health for not paying attention. He was too excited about meeting Erts after school. Erts and his brother and Gareas were the nicest people he had met since he had started attending Crow's. It wasn't that he didn't have friends, because he had Clay, Yamagi, and Roose. But they weren't_ best_ friend material at all; they were competing against Zero, and Zero doubted that he could ever trust any of them if he told any of them anything personal. Erts, on the other hand, was quiet, gentle, and kind. Also, he wouldn't be competing against Zero for rank in the class, as he was in a higher class than the other boys. Zero had few doubts that Erts would make a perfect friend, and hanging out with the younger boy away from school would be the perfect start to such a friendship.  
  
For a certain blonde, however, the rest of the day was passing a little faster than he would have liked. Erts was still a little shy about being around people that weren't Gareas or Ernest, and he was nervous. Erts had gotten an idea about the type of person Zero was when they had shook hands. Zero was a friendly, energetic, intelligent, and above all, honest person; however, Erts still had lurking, ominous feeling about spending more time with the older boy than was absolutely necessary. The only comfort he could find about meeting him after school was that Ernest and Gareas would be there.  
  
History was Zero's last class for the day; Zero didn't hear when the bell to release them rang at first because he had been staring so intently into space. By the time Zero realized that the bell had rung, the class was empty, except for the teacher, who was staring expectantly at him. "Mr. Enna. I suggest you pay attention in class. Since you failed to do so today, I am assigning you an extra three-page essay on Ancient Rome, to be due tomorrow during your detention."  
  
"Ah! You're kidding me! Three pages! How am I supposed to get that done in one night!?" Zero cried out disbelievingly.  
  
"You figure it out. Maybe next time you'll pay more attention," the teacher replied coldly, turning away.  
  
Zero glanced at the clock as he left the room and nearly blanched. The bell had rung five minutes ago, and he still had to stop at his locker; he hoped that Erts didn't mind waiting too much.  
  
Zero was out of breath when he finally reached the tree where he was supposed to meet the Erts and the older boys, but he still managed to pant out an "I'm sorry I'm late," between gasps. It took him a moment to register that only Ernest and Gareas were there waiting. As soon as he was breathing regularly, he asked, "Where's Erts?" He didn't have to wait long for an answer, however; at that moment, Erts walked out of the school's front doors, bag slung over his back and face hidden behind the hair again. "Oh! Hey Erts! I guess I'm not the only one late," Zero called, grinning.  
  
Erts lifted his head, revealing a slightly pink face, and quickened his pace. "Er...hi, Zero," Erts said quietly once he had reached the others. Erts bowed his head again, and when Zero glanced at Ernest and Gareas, he found both smiling.  
  
"So...um...I guess I'm buying ice cream, huh," commented Gareas after a moment of silence. Ernest beamed at him. "Well, I don't have any money. But we can go to my place; I have a couple different kinds of ice cream in the freezer."  
  
Ernest smiled. "That's fine." Ernest turned to Zero. "Garu's is about a mile away, but we can walk. Besides, it's a nice day." With that, the four boys started walking, with Gareas and Ernest leading side-by-side, and Zero and Erts following closely behind.  
  
"So Zero, what made you late? Were you misbehaving?" Gareas asked conversationally.  
  
"Er...kind of. I was staring out in space in History last hour, and the now I have to do a three-page essay on Ancient Rome. Due tomorrow! Can you believe that? How am I supposed to write three pages in just one day?" Zero glared at the ground. "Not only that, but I have to serve a detention tomorrow," he added, kicking a rock on the sidewalk.  
  
"Eek. Rough."  
  
"Kind of reminds me of a certain green-haired idiot I know," Ernest laughed. Gareas glared at him.  
  
"So, Erts, why were you late? Did you get in trouble, too?" Zero asked.  
  
"Erm..." Zero glanced over at the blonde; he was blushing and still hiding behind his curtain of hair.  
  
"Oh, were you talking to a girl?" Zero asked, a sly smile lighting his face. "That would explain why you're blushing so much," Zero stated, grinning.  
  
"Er...no..."  
  
"Erts, you're being silly," Garu commented, looking over his shoulder. "I bet it's because you're the first person we've ever invited over for Erts," he added to Zero.  
  
"Oh? Well, don't worry, Erts. I don't bite." Zero's grin widened. "I promise," he added.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be shy," Erts said after a second, lifting his face.  
  
"He speaks!" called Gareas from ahead of them.  
  
"Garu! Stop teasing him!" Zero watched as Ernest put out a hand and gently shoved the green-haired boy, who took it in stride.  
  
"So Erts!" Zero said suddenly, putting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Do you--what's the matter?" Zero asked as the younger boy flinched and stepped away from him.  
  
"Ah--I'm sorry," he said, flashing an embarrassed smile. "I'm just not used to people touching me."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right. _I'm_ sorry. Err...anyways...do you have a girlfriend? Or are there any girls you've been wanting to ask out?" Zero grinned.  
  
"Err...not really. Rome, my lab partner, is a close friend. But she's not a girlfriend." /And even though she's close, we still haven't touched. You're the first person, Zero./  
  
"Well, if you're ever having trouble asking someone out, because you're so shy, you know, then just let me know and I'll help you out."  
  
Zero continued questioning Erts until Garu called out, "Hey, this is it," as they turned and followed the sidewalk to a door. Zero noticed that it was not a tiny dorm, like he shared with Clay and Hiead, but an apartment. "My humble abode where I room with Rio. I'll give you a grand tour, if you want."  
  
"Sure!" Zero grinned, following the green-haired boy up a set of stairs.  
  
"So we'll start up here. This is the bathroom," he pointed at said room, "this is Rio's room," he pointed at a closed door with "Rioroute Vilgyna" written on it, "and this is my room," he pointed to the other door, this one halfway open. Through the half-open door, Zero could see that it resembled his own to a point. The bed unmade, and a few clothing articles littered the floor. The walls were covered in posters and shelves, and a computer occupied on corner. And from there, it had it's own personality. Zero had a poster from an old movie, and a bunch of sports posters. His shelves held only three or four books, lots of CD's, and a couple of trophies from his old school. Garu's shelves were dominated by books, and a few framed pictures graced the shelves, as well. Pictures of groups of people, as well as a couple pictures with only one person in them. The posters featured a wide variety of subjects, from Shakespeare to football.  
  
"I like your room," Zero commented on their way back downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Well, some of that stuff is from Ernest and Erts. Like the Shakespeare poster and all the books," he said, making a face. Both boys laughed. "I suspect they only gave them to me so that they would be here when they come over." They reached the ground floor and Garu led Zero around some more. "This is the _downstairs_ bathroom, which is smaller than the one upstairs. This is the kitchen, slash dining room," he said, gesturing to the small room, "and this is the everything room. We eat here, watch TV, play games, read (at least, Ernest and Erts read), and sometimes even sleep here. This couch," he nudged a black leather couch, "folds out into a bed. Sometimes," he added, snorting.  
  
"Why do you get an apartment? All we get is this tiny dorm room--three rooms that hold twin-size beds, a closet for a bathroom, a tiny "sitting room," and a mini-kitchen," Zero whined.  
  
"Well, to begin with, I'm second in my class. And I have a part-time job. And Rio lives here, too, so he helps pay for the extra costs. This _is _one of the school's apartments, but you have to pay to live in these ones, since they're bigger; however, since both of us are in the top five of our class, we don't have to pay as much as the other people rooming here."  
  
"That must be nice." Gareas nodded. Zero followed him back into the kitchen.  
  
"Now, this is where all the food resides. Including," Gareas grinned, opening the freezer, "all the ice cream." Zero let out a low whistle.  
  
"That's a lot of ice cream. How do you fit it all in there?" Zero asked, surveying the numerous buckets and boxes stacked in the freezer.  
  
"I'm not quite sure myself," Gareas replied with a chuckle. "Now, let me see... We have your basic flavors: vanilla, chocolate, strawberry; we have your classics: Rocky Road, mint chocolate chip, cookie dough, Cookies 'n Cream, and sherbet; and we have some other tasty flavors: Moose Tracks, Strawberry Cheesecake, Bubble Gum, Blue Moon, and Tropical Sundae. Moose Tracks is vanilla ice cream, with marshmallow and chocolate swirls, and peanut butter cups; Tropical Sundae is a lot like sherbet, but with a lot more exotic flavors." Gareas grinned. "So, what's your poison?" he asked, already pulling out the Moose Tracks, Blue Moon, and mint chocolate chip, and setting them on the counter. Ernest was bringing down four bowls from the cupboards, and Erts was getting spoons and an ice cream scoop.  
  
"Umm...geez, this is like an ice cream parlor, not a guy's apartment."  
  
"What can I say? Rio absolutely _loves _ice cream." Gareas grinned again. "And he loves putting stuff on his ice cream--we also have hot fudge topping, caramel syrup, chocolate syrup, rainbow sprinkles, chocolate sprinkles, Oreo cookie crumbs, marshmallow topping, strawberry topping, pineapple topping, and gummy worms."  
  
Zero laughed. "Yeah, and what's his favorite ice cream?"  
  
Gareas grinned. "He likes to take Blue Moon and drown it in rainbow sprinkles."  
  
Zero laughed again. "That actually sounds good. How about I have that?"  
  
"Sure." Gareas opened another cupboard and pulled out a large, clear container with rainbow sprinkles. "I think he buys this by bulk, the way he pours it onto his ice cream. Hey, Ernest, hand me two bowls and the scoop." Ernest obliged, and minutes later, two bowls were filled with Blue Moon. One bowl he set aside, and the other had soon disappeared beneath a torrent of rainbow sprinkles; this too he set aside before returning the Blue Moon to the freezer. Ernest handed Gareas the other two bowls. One Gareas filled with the mint chocolate chip, the other, with the Moose Tracks. "Et voila! Quatre coupes de glace!"  
  
Erts handed out spoons--he brushed Zero's hand as he gave one to him, and immediately pulled back--and Gareas handed out the bowls of ice cream to their respective owners: Ernest with the mint chocolate chip, Erts with the plain Blue Moon, Zero with the sprinkled-to-death Blue Moon, and Gareas kept the Moose Tracks for himself.  
  
"Garu, don't you think Rioroute will be mad when he finds out that we got into his ice cream?" Ernest asked as they all sat down at the small kitchen/dining table. "I mean, he got pretty upset when we ate his last box of Pocky last week."  
  
The older boys' voices faded into the background as Zero concentrated on his ice cream. When he was nearly done, he realized that Erts was looking at him, trying to get his attention. When the younger boy realized that he had it, Erts spoke up. "I could help you with your essay. I had to do a six-page essay on Ancient Rome my freshman year, too, because I was sick the day we had the lecture on it. If...if you come over to our place, I still have it, and we can look through it and break it down and rewrite it in three pages. That is...if you want to." /Is this really a good idea?/  
  
Zero smiled. "That'd be great. I wouldn't have to spend three hours just researching it. What a relief." Zero finished his ice cream with a flourish and pushed back in his chair. "So, where do I put this?"  
  
"Sink," Garu said, pointing. As Zero rinsed out his bowl, he heard Erts telling his brother what they were going to do. Ernest consented and added that he would stay a little longer and be home later.

-------------------------------------

Five minutes later found the two boys in the dining room of the Coure/Cocteau apartment, working fervently on Zero's essay. Erts would read a few paragraphs of his essay, Zero would take notes, and the boys would find a precise way to word the notes, and the process would repeat itself.  
  
Two and a half hours later, Zero had a final draft of his three-page essay, along with a bibliography page, copied from Erts's essay. Erts was feeling more comfortable around Zero, and Zero was about to say goodbye and head home, when his stomach growled.  
  
Zero half-grinned. "I guess am feeling a little hungry. I noticed that we passed a little burger place on the way here, so if you're game, I'll buy."  
  
"That sounds good," Erts replied, smiling. "But...I can pay for my own. I'll go grab some money, hold on." Zero watched Erts disappear up the stairs, and return a minute later wearing jeans, instead of his white cotton pants, and probably a couple dollars richer. "That's where Rioroute works--he's the cook. Don't see how he keeps that job, the way he eats," Erts told Zero.  
  
Zero laughed, pulling the door open. His laugh stopped short at the sight that he met. "Oh...um..." Standing in front of the door were Gareas and Ernest. Sharing a goodbye kiss. The two older boys hurriedly pulled apart, blushing at the intrusion.  
  
"I...I'm sorry," Ernest blurted. "I...we..."  
  
"I-I understand," Zero stuttered, blushing furiously. Ernest ducked his head and rushed past Zero and Erts into the house.  
  
Gareas watched Ernest leave before focusing his gaze on Zero. "You won't tell anyone, will you." It was both a question and a statement.  
  
"I promise I won't," Zero stated solemnly. Gareas nodded and turned, heading back to his apartment. Zero turned to Erts. "So, I have..." he glanced at his watch. "Oh, crap! I told Kizna I'd meet her at quarter to seven so we could get started on our science project! I have five minutes to get to her place, and it's nearly a ten minute walk." Zero looked at Erts apologetically. "I'm sorry, Erts, I really have to go."  
  
"That's okay," Erts replied.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch, I promise. Bye!"  
  
"See ya." Zero waved, and Erts watched as he dashed off. /Have...fun./  
  
**End Part I**

_End notes:_ "Et voila! Quatre coupes de glace," is French and translates into "And voila! Four bowls of ice cream." I just wanted to put that in there, but if it doesn't seem to fit to you, let me know. This is still a work in progress, so I'd REALLY appreciate constructive criticism. I need to know how I'm doing, people.  
  
Anyways, I absolutely had to bring in the Garu-kissing-Ernest scene. Because I love those guys.  
  
_Ice Cream notes:_ As far as I know, there isn't any ice cream called Tropical Sundae, but I just thought that it'd be something different. And as for the sprinkled-to-death Blue Moon. That kind of came from myself--whenever we go to a buffet where they have ice cream and sprinkles, I smother my ice cream in them. And Blue Moon is awesome. So I thought that would be fun, too.  
  
Myth luvs ya!


	2. Lucky Charms

**Disclaimer:** Well, even though I own the first three English tanks, I still really don't own Megami Kouhosei. TokyoPop's translations are inferior, anyways. Ehem. Yes. MK belongs to Bunny-sensei. I belong to me. It all works out.  
  
**A/N:** Well, I was REALLY close to finishing this part for the LONGEST time, but...I kept screwing around and procrastinating, so...when I finally did finish this up, I only had to do a couple paragraphs. Which were influenced by the Ju (see endnotes). So enjoy that, everyone.  
  
**Found My Place**

_Part II: Lucky Charms_  
  
"Hey, Garu! You didn't eat all of my Pocky up again, did you? The one in here?" called a sandy-haired boy from the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry, it was me, Rio!" Zero called from the next room. It was 11 p.m. on a Saturday night, five months into the school year, and Gareas, Ernest, Rioroute, Zero, and Erts were crowded into Gareas and Rioroute's "Everything" room to watch movies and anime. Ernest, for once, was wearing a sleeveless shirt--a violet sleeveless sweater--with his jeans. The same couldn't be said about his brother, Erts, who was wearing a tan sweater and jeans.  
  
"Zero! You owe me, man! That was my last box!" Rio growled.  
  
"No, it wasn't. Garu ate your last box. The one that you were hiding behind the manga in your room. I ate the ones that you hid in that empty box of crackers. Don't worry," Zero added. "I already got you another box." Zero held up a red box so that Rio could see.  
  
"Well, at least someone pays me back when they take my things," Rio snarled, glaring at Gareas as he sat back on the couch. Zero grinned innocently at Gareas as he shot a death glare his way.  
  
"Guys, don't start this again," Ernest sighed from his spot next to Gareas.  
  
"So, what're we showing tonight, guys?" Erts asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Zero was supposed to supply the movies tonight," Garu commented.  
  
"I did. Scary Movie 3 and School of Rock." Zero held up two DVD cases. "Got 'em while I was getting Rio's Pocky."

----------------------  
  
Nearly six hours later, Zero and Erts were alone in Garu and Rio's everything room. Everyone--Erts, Zero, Ernest, Rio, and Garu--was staying in the apartment. Garu supposedly had enough room on his floor for Ernest, so he was sleeping up there, leaving the two younger boys to fight over who got to sleep on the pullout bed and who was stuck with either the floor or the oversized chair.  
  
"So, Erts, how do we decide who gets the bed this time?" Zero asked as he munched on a stick of Pocky. "Rock-Paper-Scissors? Tic-Tac-Toe? Truth or Dare?" Erts laughed at the last option.  
  
"I don't think so, Zero. Knowing you, you'd really pry if I said Truth, or you'd make me do something horrendous if I said Dare." Zero grinned wickedly. "I think I'll just stick to Rock-Paper-Scissors."  
  
"How do I know you won't cheat," Zero taunted. Erts glared playfully at him. "All right, Rock-Paper-Scissors it is. Although it would've been 'very interesting,' to use Clay's phrase, if we'd played Truth or Dare." Erts rolled his eyes as he sat down on the floor across from Zero. "Okay. Ready?" Erts nodded. "One. Two. Three!" Zero held out a fist; Erts a flat hand.  
  
"Ha! Paper beats rock! I get to sleep on the bed." Erts smiled, standing up.  
  
"Not fair! I bet you cheated!" Erts shook his head. "Okay, maybe you didn't. Umm…well, it is a queen-sized bed. We could share…" Zero put on a winning smile.  
  
"You're just saying that because you lost, and now you have to sleep on the floor."  
  
"Awww, come on, Erts! I don't make you sleep on the floor when you come over," Zero whined.  
  
"This isn't my house, Zero. Besides, the only reason I wasn't sleeping on the floor is that Clay let you borrow his cot."  
  
"Pleeeaaaassse! Please, please, please! I don't want to sleep on the floor, it's so uncomfortable," Zero said, pouting.  
  
Erts made a big show of sighing. "Well…I suppose, but ONLY if you give me the rest of your Pocky and stop whining." Zero perked up and eagerly handed over the box of Pocky.  
  
"Thank you, Erts!" Zero commenced in pulling the cushions off the couch. "You go grab the sheets and blanket, and I'll make the bed," Zero sang out.  
  
As Erts pulled out a set of sheets and a fluffy comforter out of a cabinet near the foot of the stairs, he felt an odd rush of happiness that wasn't his own. /I bet Garu's "floor" is quite comfortable,/ Erts thought with a sigh as he set the sheets and comforter on the floor within reach of Zero.  
  
"So Erts," Zero grabbed the stick of Pocky that Erts had taken out for himself; Erts made a face. "Have they said anything about coming out, yet?" Zero asked, referring to Ernest and Gareas.  
  
"Yeah, actually, they have. Ernest says he doesn't want anyone to know because he doesn't want any of us being teased for maybe being gay, whether we are or not, but Gareas says that he wants to show Ernest off to the world, and he doesn't give a "flying fuck" what anyone has to say. He also says that they wouldn't be the first nor the only non-hetero couple at the school."  
  
"I think Gareas is right. I mean, Ernest's right for wanting to protect us, but we can take care of ourselves, right? But Gareas is right. If I were him, I'd want to show the person I love most off to the world." Zero finished making the bed and plopped down on it, making room for Erts.  
  
"Truth or dare, Zero," Erts asked, sitting next to Zero.  
  
"I thought we weren't playing that."  
  
"Not for the bed. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Okay, then. Truth."  
  
"Are you gay, Zero?" Erts asked solemnly.  
  
"Nope. Truth or dare?"  
  
Erts screwed up his face. "Truth." /Prepare for the worst, I guess./  
  
"Same question. Are you gay?"  
  
"No. Truth or-"  
  
"Dare," Zero said, cutting him off.  
  
Erts thought for a moment. "All right, Zero. I dare you to trash Rio's room."  
  
"Trash it? He'd flip! Okay, I'll do it. If you help me," Zero said, grinning.  
  
"You can't do that, it's your dare!"  
  
"Sure I can. It can count as your dare, too."  
  
"But who says I'll say dare?"  
  
"Are you chicken, Erts? It's Rio. You know he'll get over it."  
  
Erts sighed. "Fine then. I'll help you."  
  
Zero grinned and got up. "How shall we do this…" He glanced at the half-empty bowl of popcorn on the counter and opened the fridge. "Eggs…" he pulled four out of the carton; "Whipped cream…" he pulled out the can of cream and shut the fridge door. He opened a cabinet; "Sprinkles…"  
  
Erts stared at him from his place on the bed. "I thought we were going to trash Rio's room, not start making stuff in the kitchen," Erts said pointedly. /What is he doing?/  
  
"I know," Zero chirped as he dashed into the bathroom and brought back a can of shaving cream and two rolls of toilet paper. "Do they have Lucky Charms?" He opened another cabinet. "Yes! Lucky Charms." He put everything that he had gotten out into the bowl with the popcorn. "Do you know where they put the silly string?" Erts shook his head. Zero put a finger to his lips and started creeping up the stairs. Erts got up and quietly followed Zero.  
  
They reached Rio's door with only a little creak from a stair that Erts stepped on. Zero glance warningly at Erts as he eased the door open. He walked over to Rio and his bed and set the bowl down next to it and motioned Erts over to him. Ignoring Erts' aversion to being touched for any reason, Zero grabbed his wrist and put another finger to his lips as Erts opened his mouth to protest. /Hush, be quiet! Watch this./ Zero grinned and let go of Erts' wrist and picked an egg out of the bowl. He leaned over Rio and cracked the egg over his hair. Erts made a horrified face as he watched the egg ooze through his hair. Zero's grin widened, and he handed Erts the can of whipped cream, purposely brushing his hand as he did so. /Do I have to tell you what to do with this?/  
  
Erts still looked horrified as he sprayed whipped cream in one of Rio's shoes. Zero sprayed the shaving cream in the other shoe before putting that down and cracking another egg on the pile of clean clothes that Rio had failed to put away. Zero tossed Erts a roll of toilet paper before opening the sprinkles and pouring them over the egg in Rio's hair.  
  
Ten minutes later, Zero stepped back to admire their handiwork. Toilet paper and the silly string that Zero had found on a shelf hung like spider webs from every surface; Rio's hair had egg, sprinkles, whipped cream, and a topping of Lucky Charms. The whole bed and floor were littered with popcorn and Lucky Charms. One pair of shoes were full of whipped cream and shaving cream; the two remaining eggs had found their way into another pair of shoes. One of Rio's outstretched hands was covered in whipped cream. Zero could barely keep himself from laughing outright.  
  
As the boys crept back out of the room and down the stairs, both were thanking their lucky stars that Rio was such a heavy sleeper. "So, Zero, truth or dare," Erts whispered as they put away the things that they had left over from trashing Rio's room.  
  
"Truth," Zero replied, yawning.  
  
"What would you do if I was gay?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"You already asked that question."  
  
"Did you answer truthfully?"  
  
"Of course. I'm just wondering, that's all," Erts mumbled.  
  
"Okay, well…" Zero glanced at Erts. "I wouldn't do anything different than I do now. We'd still be friends, right?" Erts nodded. "You'd still be the same person who happens to be my best friend, so there'd be no reason for me to act differently." Erts smiled one of his small, serene smiles. Zero smiled back. "So, Erts, truth or dare."  
  
Erts yawned. "Truth."  
  
Zero put away the last thing, the box of Lucky Charms, and plopped onto the pullout bed. "Does Rio know about Gareas and Ernest yet?"  
  
"Well, they haven't said anything, but I'm pretty sure he knows," Erts replied, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so. It may not be obvious, but Rio's not an idiot, even if he does act like one." Erts nodded in agreement. "And before you ask, truth."  
  
"Are you ever homesick?" Erts asked, a hint of nostalgia in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, all the time," Zero sighed. "I really miss my mom. And I miss waking up every morning to have a nice breakfast with her. Even when I have breakfast with you guys, it still isn't the same." Zero smiled wistfully. He laid back and stared at the ceiling. "Truth or," Zero let out a huge yawn, "dare?"  
  
Erts hesitated. "Dare," he replied tentatively.  
  
"Don't wear long sleeves tomorrow." Zero adjusted himself so that he was under the comforter and closed his eyes.  
  
Erts stretched out on his stomach next to Zero. "Zero, I only have long sleeved shirts," he protested.  
  
"No problem," Zero mumbled. "You can borrow one of mine. G'night, Erts."  
  
"Good night, Zero," Erts whispered. He watched silently as sleep slowly stole over his friend. Zero mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep. /What are you dreaming about, Zero?/ Erts forced himself not to touch the sleeping brunette to see for himself. /I'm curious, but I can't intrude in on him…/  
  
Erts jumped a couple minutes later when Zero shifted in his sleep so that he was facing Erts and had a hand outstretched that was almost touching Erts. Erts let out a soft, nervous laugh before easing himself off the bed. Erts tiptoed over to the cabinet where he had gotten the sheets and comforter for the bed, and pulled out the other fluffy blanket, which he pulled with him onto the oversized leather chair. He curled up in it and adjusted himself so that he could watch Zero and still be comfortable. Erts laughed mentally, imagining Rio's reaction to the mess in his room when he woke up. /Even though I knew the consequences won't be pleasant, it was still fun. Now I know why Zero and Gareas and Rio are always getting into trouble. But that still doesn't mean that they should be doing things like that./ Watching the sleeping Zero, Erts slowly drifted into sleep himself.  
  
Erts was jerked out of sleep six hours later by a shriek, followed by a string of loud curses. It took him a couple moments to remember what had caused the noise, but when he did, he glanced at Zero, who was also awake, and hid under the fluffy blanket, even though he knew it was useless.  
  
"Come on, Erts, let's go check it out," Zero chirped, suppressing a laugh. Erts followed Zero up the stairs grudgingly. As they reached the top they heard another yell, and the mess that was Rioroute came bursting out of the bathroom.  
  
A shirtless Gareas stepped out of his room and started laughing. "GAREAS ELIDD, DON'T YOU LAUGH!" Rio screamed.  
  
Zero laughed, too. "Yeah, save your laughter until after you see his room!"  
  
Rioroute turned to Zero. "You did this?" Zero nodded boldly. "You little bastard, Zero," Rio said quietly.  
  
"I had a lot of help, you know. It was Erts' idea. And he put the whipped cream and Lucky Charms in you hair. I just put on the egg and sprinkles."  
  
"Don't drag me, into this, Zero!" Erts cried.  
  
Gareas poked his head into Rioroute's room and let out a low whistle. "Nice job, guys. I'm proud of you."  
  
Ernest finally appeared, fully dressed, out of Gareas' room. He, too, laughed at Rio, and let out a low whistle at the room. Rio ignored them and continued to carry on. "-wrecked two pairs of shoes! And eggs on my clean clothes! Wasted all those Lucky Charms-"  
  
Zero cut him off. "Oh, come off it, Rio, you know it's funny." Rio glared at him. "On the other hand…" Zero smiled tentatively. "Um, I have a lot of homework to get done before school tomorrow…and Erts needs to help me…"  
  
"I do?" Zero nodded hugely. "Oh, yeah, that's right, I do."  
  
Rioroute glowered at both of the younger boys. "I don't think you're going anywhere until you help me clean this stuff up."  
  
"I was just kidding, of course," Zero said quickly.  
  
Rio stepped back into the bathroom and slammed the door. "I better be able to get this stuff out!" he yelled. "And I expect you two to be in there cleaning up that mess by the time I'm done," he added.  
  
"You two better do what he says," Gareas commented as he wrapped his arms around Ernest's waist from behind. "He'll get over it later, but…well, you know how he is." He chuckled and winked at the younger boys. Ernest gave them an encouraging smile before the two boys disappeared back into Garu's room.  
  
"Well, I suppose we had better get started," Zero said after a pause. He beamed at Erts and dragged him by his sleeve into Rio's room.  
  
The boys filled the silence with a cheerful dialogue as they cleaned Rio's room. In no time, the silly string and toilet paper had been cleaned up, and they stripped the sheets and blankets off the bed and shook them out, causing more popcorn, sprinkles, and Lucky Charms to scatter over the floor. The pillow Zero stacked on top of the pile of egged clothes.  
  
By the time Rio emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, he was in a happier mood, and the only things that Zero and Erts had left to do were vacuum, wash the clothes and pillow, and clean out the shoes.  
  
"You know, you were right, Zero. It is funny. Especially watching you two clean like a couple of little maids," Rio chuckled before he bounded downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Erts vacuumed while Zero tramped down to the apartment building's community laundry room and started washing the pillow and clothes. A happy Gareas volunteered to clean out the shoes, so Rio's room was clean in a record hour.  
  
"I bet you guys had a blast," Gareas commented as he, Ernest, and Erts waited with Zero in the laundry room.  
  
Zero nodded. "Man, I had to stop myself from laughing the whole time. It's a good thing Rio's such a heavy sleeper, because I don't know what I would've done if he had woken up before we were done."  
  
"What gets me," Ernest interjected, "is that not only that it was Erts' idea, but that he also helped you."  
  
Zero grinned. "I guess I'm just very good at persuasion." He jumped as the dryer he was sitting on emitted a loud buzz. "Done. Now Rio has nothing to complain about. Hey, I gotta run this up to his room, but then I really do have to go home and do my homework." He glanced at Erts. "And I might need your help with some of it, Erts."  
  
"Alright, then," Gareas replied as Zero gathered up Rio's pillow and clothes. Zero led the way as they all tramped back to Garu and Rio's apartment. "Hey, how long do you guys think you'll be?" Gareas asked as Zero laid the clean pillow and clothes on Rio's bed.  
  
"A couple hours," Zero replied, picking up on Gareas' hint. "I'll call you when we're done."  
  
Rio, who was sitting at the table doing his homework, waved as Zero and Erts left, picking up jackets on the way to the door.  
  
"So, Zero, what do you need help with?" Erts asked as the boys walked.  
  
"English. We have to write five pages on Greek mythology, and then we have to write another five analyzing the myth of our choice. And you know how anal Becker is when it comes to English. If you don't follow instructions to the letter, you lose almost an entire grade." Erts grinned. Everyone knew Mrs. Becker, and everyone, with the exception of the number one student in the whole school, Teela Zain Elmes, hated her. Crow's School for the Gifted was a strict school, but Becker was strict compared to even Crow's standards. Even Gareas and Rio, troublesome as they were, always avoided getting on her nerves.  
  
"I see. How far have you gotten, and when is it due?"  
  
"Haven't started yet, and it's due Wednesday."  
  
"At least it's not due tomorrow." Erts gave Zero a withering look. "You should have started it right away on Friday, though. Or whenever you first got the assignment."  
  
"I know, I know. But come on, Erts. If I did that, I wouldn't have had enough energy to go over to Rio's house yesterday." Erts smiled, but shook his head.  
  
"Whatever Zero."  
  
They walked in companionable silence the rest of the way to Zero's dorm, where Zero led the way to his room and immediately retrieved his laptop and backpack. After a moment's hesitation, Zero pulled a short-sleeved shirt out of his closet and gave it to Erts. "Remember, your dare? You're not allowed to wear long sleeves today." Zero grabbed the bottom of Erts' sweater and started pulling it up.  
  
"Zero! Knock it-hey! Zero, stop!" Erts cried, trying vainly to stop Zero without touching him, and finally shoving him away. Erts pulled his sweater back down and glared at Zero, his face red and looking quite ruffled. "I can manage it on my own, thank you," Erts said flatly as he left the room and tramped to the bathroom with the shirt.  
  
Before Erts returned, a bespectacled head appeared around the edge of the doorframe. "Oh, you're back," Clay piped.  
  
"Hello, Clay," Erts said, returning with Zero's shirt on and his sweater folded neatly in his arms.  
  
"Good afternoon, Erts," Clay said, saluting. "I see that you're wearing short sleeves today-very interesting. I don't think I've ever-"  
  
"Go away, Clay," Zero ordered. "He's not here for you to ogle over, he's here to help me with my essays. Why don't you go bother someone else."  
  
"Fine," Clay replied airily. Without another word, he disappeared, and Erts reentered Zero's room.  
  
"You don't have to be so rude to him, Zero," Erts chided him.  
  
"Yes, I do. He doesn't know how to take a hint, so he needs someone to be a little blunt to him." Zero fired his laptop up and set it aside while he rummaged through his backpack. "Here's the assignment," Zero handed Erts two typed pages and a handwritten page. Judging by the messiness of the handwritten page, Zero had taken notes while Mrs. Becker explained the assignment. Erts sat down on the end of Zero's bed and scanned the assignment as Zero pulled out a package of loose-leaf paper.  
  
"Well," Erts stated, "you should definitely start with the essay on general Greek mythology. That way, you have a better understanding of the myths, and their influence on the ancient Greeks. That makes it easier when you're analyzing a single myth by itself."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. Let me see that," Zero added, taking the handwritten paper out of Erts' hands. "She told us a few sites where we could find legit versions of the myths." Zero typed something on his laptop. Erts leaned over and looked at the website that Zero had brought up.  
  
"You might want to start out by taking notes on some of the main myths, like Pandora's Box," Erts commented as Zero browsed the site.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Zero said, jotting something down on a blank sheet of paper.  
  
"I thought you needed my help," Erts snapped.  
  
"Nope, I just wanted your company," Zero grinned. "Because you know, no one is better company than Erts Virny Cocteau." Zero pounced at Erts and hugged him. /You're the best friend a guy could have, Erts!/  
  
"Ack! Zero! Get off!" Zero pulled away and patted Erts on the head. Erts gave Zero a stern glare. "If you don't stop harassing me like that, I'll go home!"  
  
Zero made a pouty face. "I can't help it if I'm hyper. I think you're just too uptight. You know what you need, Erts?"  
  
Erts sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do I need, Zero?"  
  
"You need…" Zero paused dramatically, "a girlfriend!"  
  
Erts turned crimson. "I…I don't want a _girlfriend_!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Erts! Everyone wants a girlfriend. Even Rio wants a girlfriend." Erts gave Zero a look. "Okay, so Rio isn't the best example." Zero bowed his head, at a loss for who else to use as an example.  
  
"What about you, Zero? Don't you want a girlfriend?"  
  
It was now Zero's turn to blush. "Well…kind of…I…I just haven't met the right person yet…"  
  
"…uh-huh."  
  
Zero glared at Erts. "Okay, so maybe I have met the right person."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I don't think that that person would want to be my girlfriend…"  
  
"Have you asked?"  
  
"Well…no…" he answered truthfully.  
  
"That's not like you, Zero," Erts replied, beginning to sound a little concerned. "Who is it?"  
  
"I…it's…" Zero bit down on his lip and looked away from Erts. "I don't think I want to tell you who it is. I don't think anyone needs to know who it is."  
  
"Zero?" Erts prompted quietly.  
  
Zero looked back at Erts. "I'm sorry, Erts. This…this is just one of those things that I have to keep to myself."  
  
"I…I'm not feeling too well…I think I'm going to go for a walk," Erts said suddenly, rising from the bed. Zero nodded in consent.  
  
As Erts stepped back out into the world, he put his sweater back on. His shields. He couldn't forget what Zero had told him without saying anything. He had almost tasted Zero's pain, the pain he held inside. And his final thought before his mind shut Erts out, almost tangible: _I'll keep it to myself no matter how much it kills me._ Erts bowed his head, hiding his face and tears from anyone who might chance to see him. /Zero, why do you need to keep this to yourself? What would it hurt if you let it out?/ Erts hugged himself. /I…I want to know what's giving you so much pain. I want to make it stop./  
  
Back in his room, Zero was laying facedown on his bed with the door shut and locked. He was silent, and even his mind was shut off to the rest of the world. The only hint of what he might be thinking was clutched tightly in his hand: a large, authentic gold coin with a hole in it--a gift from Erts.  
  
**End Part II**  
  
_Endnotes:_ The end of this chapter was written under the influence of Munkey Ju. For those of you who are familiar with...well, Dual Potential, Distracted, or Four Fingered Discount, I'm sure you know her/have heard of her. For others...well, she's just...one of the coolest MK webmistresses out there. Here's a little quote from the conversation that influenced me (I had shown her the clip where Zero was telling Erts that he needs a girlfriend, and how "even Rio wants a girlfriend")  
  
Myth: Does that seem okay? For some reason, those few lines don't seem right to me...  
  
Munkey Ju: It's because Zero wants Erts to be HIS girlfriend. That's why.  
  
And of course I just couldn't stop laughing. And she totally made me change the direction of the fic. Damn her, even though she's so cool. So...yes, there you have it: Found My Place, Part II: Lucky Charms. I hope you enjoyed it--please leave me some helpful criticism--because reviews that aren't helpful are worthless.  
  
Oh, a note to Mr. James Laidler: As much as your reviews flatter me, I don't need you attacking my stories with reviews, begging me to update. Give me some time. I'm a busy girl. If you ask me, two months is a short synapse.


	3. Extra: Drabble le Première

**A/N:** Sorry about taking so long to update this fic. I'm going to get back on it soon...but in the meantime, you can read this loverly little G/E drabble I wrote for a challenge a while back.

**Warnings:** Umm...none, really. Unless you count the boy/boy. But that's a given in this particular fic. Although I must warn you that this was a horrid attempt at angst.

**Disclaimer:** You should know this by now--I don't own MK. No, I haven't acquired the rights to it in my down time, sorry.

* * *

**Found My Place**  
**Drabble le Première:** _Nighttime Excursions_

Ernest awoke for two reasons. The first and foremost reason could be seen in the tears streaming down his face. He had been having a nightmare, he knew that much, but exactly what the nightmare had been about…well, that he couldn't quite recollect. The feel of the dream lingered over his mind; he felt so bereft, as if he had lost something very important. Ernest reminded himself that it had only been a dream, but even so, the tears coursing down his cheeks increased.

Ernest stifled his sobs, remembering that there had been something else that had caused his eyes to snap open. He had heard something. He sat up slowly, his sheet draped around his shoulders, his eyes probing the darkness. He clutched the sheet closer as the noise became louder for a moment. A voice cried out, and Ernest nearly jumped.

Perplexed, Ernest slid onto the floor, biting his lip as his feet came into contact with the cold floor. By now his tears were subsiding, but the lonesome feeling was still there, and if anything, growing.

Dragging his sheet with him, Ernest padded softly to the other side of the room, following the noises, until he could just barely make out the shape of their source.

Gareas lay tangled and thrashing in his sheets, emitting moans and other sounds of discomfort and anguish. Ernest stared down at his long-time friend and secret love, uncertain of what he should do. On the one hand, he couldn't bear to watch the green-haired boy suffer, and he wanted to reach out to wake him, to liberate him from whatever evil haunted his dreams. On the other hand, however, he didn't want to touch him, for fear of intruding on Gareas' most private and unguarded thoughts.

Ernest pondered for a minute before deciding. And dead-set on his plan, he leaned over his friend's shoulder, not quite touching, really, but his long blonde hair spilling down to tickle Gareas' neck as Ernest whispered gently but urgently for him to wake up.

Gareas woke with a gasp as Ernest whispered "Garu!" for the twelfth time. "Garu? Is everything all right?" the blonde asked fearfully.

Garu stared up at Ernest with something that the blonde couldn't place, and before he knew what was happening, Garu had reached up and pulled him in a tight hug against his chest. Ernest was filled with the other boy's relief as he pressed kisses into the long blonde hair.

"Garu?" Ernest asked cautiously, the tears prickling at his eyes once again. He had melted into the embrace, of course, but in his heart he was afraid that this moment was too good to be true.

"Ernest," Gareas whispered into his hair, "I dreamt that you left me, that you died. You feel it, don't you? I couldn't go on without you; I ached all over." Ernest could hear his unsaid plea—_say it's okay_; it rang in his head over and over, full of dread that Ernest wouldn't say it.

Ernest wound his arms around Garu's neck and stared into his eyes. "It's okay, Garu." Tentatively, he touched his lips to Garu's. "I love you, too." Gareas tightened his embrace and deepened the kiss. Tonight, that was all they would do—explore each other's mouths and sleep skin against skin, but both knew that there would be more soon enough. For the moment, what they shared was more than adequate.


End file.
